


In Our Kingdom

by Kinkykingliam



Series: TRR AU [5]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: It’s time, its now or never. Riley, Luca and Gabriel fly to Cordonia with Drake. Drake surprises Riley by having them stay with an old friend, while Riley prepares herself to see Liam. But when she does finally see him, can she stay? Or will she run away? Is it Drake or is it Liam?There’s also a small Lucas POV.





	In Our Kingdom

I sit on top of Luca’s suitcase, as Gabriel tugs on the zipper to get it closed.

“Love, do you really need this many outfits?” I ask Luca

“Yes mama” He gives me that puppy dog

face

It’s been three weeks since Drake showed up on our doorstep. My heart skips a beat, thinking about how fast it went by. My mind flashes back to sneaking out and laying on the couch with Drake before Luca would wake up and kisses behind the diner on my breaks. Luca had become so fond of Drake too, always going to the park together. Gabriel had tried to make me feel better about all the time they spent together, but I still worried he would prefer Drake over Liam. Gabriel joked,

“Well if he’s your son, obviously he’s gonna pick this Liam guy”

This Liam guy. Liam his father. Liam the love of my life?

Gabriel zips Luca’s suitcase shut and takes it out to the front door. Luca follows me into my bedroom, where I finish stuffing some shirts into my own suitcase.

“Mama, where did you get these pretty dresses?” Luca says, looking at me confused

“In Cordonia, many, many years ago. I hope I can still fit into them” I sigh

Luca looks at me, this devilish grin on his face,

“Mama, you’re so beautiful. You don’t need these dresses to be pretty”

I can’t help it. The biggest smile on my face as I scoop him up into my arms, planting kisses all over his face. We collapse together on the bed, laughing hysterically as Gabriel stands in the doorway.

“Gabriel, are you sure you don’t mind coming with us?” I ask him

“Of course I don’t mind. You think I wanna wait until you come back to hear about all this drama?” Gabriel smirks at me

“I just don’t want to inconvenience you” I sigh

“Riley, you should’ve said that seven years ago, when you showed up on your grandmother’s doorstep pregnant” Gabriel smirks

I begin to say something back to him, when a horn honking outside interrupts us.

“Mr. Drake!” Luca says, hopping off the bed

“Well, here goes nothing” I say as I get up off the bed, grabbing my suitcase and dresses

Gabriel helps me carry our bags downstairs, before he goes back upstairs to double check that all the doors are locked and secure. Luca runs up to Drake, doing some weird hand shake with him. Drake looks up at me, a sliver of worry showing across his face. Gabriel comes out of the building and we all pile into the car. A short drive and we arrive at the airport, everything blurring around me the closer we get to Cordonia.

Lucas’s POV -

Almost as soon as the plane takes off, Mama falls asleep, her head falling onto Mr. Drake’s shoulder. When he looks down at her, his cheeks turn red. Which kinda confuses me. I thought Mr. Drake liked mama. I see them snuggling on the couch together all the time. Mama always reminds me that Mr. Drake isn’t my dad when I talk about him too much. I just can’t help it. I’ve never met any of mama’s friends before. Mr. Drake is just so cool. He always takes me to the park and he buys me the King Size candy bars, which makes mama really mad, even though I share with her. My tummy feels weird, like there are things in there, rolling around the inside of my belly. I turn to grandpa,

“Hey grandpa…” I say quietly

“Yes, Lucas?” He asks, not looking away from his paper

“What if…what if he doesn’t like me?” I whisper

“Luca, everybody you meet, comes to love you” Grandpa chuckles, glancing at me from the side of his newspaper. After a minute, he looks at me again, setting down his paper.

“Lucas, if he doesn’t like you, than he is a crazy person.” I laugh a little at the word crazy, but grandpa continues “I mean it Luca, you are the most caring, sweet, honest and adventurous boy I have ever met. I have seen the way you’ve changed your mother’s life and you are nothing short of a blessing. He will love you, if he knows what’s good for him.”

“Grandpa, you can’t hit him. Mama said he’s important” I chuckle at him

“I don’t care if he is a King, he will love you because you are you” Grandpa chuckles with me

I lean over and grandpa wraps his arm around me. He hands me the comics section of the newspaper. I shake it out in front of me, accidentally waking up mama. She looks startled that she’s sleeping on Mr. Drake’s shoulder. She leans over and kisses me and grandpa is right, I’m a pretty lucky kid.

Riley’s POV -

Luca rustles a paper, startling me out of my sleep. My cheeks turn a deep red, when I realize I’ve been drooling on Drake’s jacket. He smiles weakly at me, as I wipe it off. Luca looks up at me, a giant grin on his face. I plant a kiss on the top of his head, as the pilot announces that we are landing in Cordonia. Drake opens the window cover next to him and I gaze out at the beautiful land and big blue seas I once considered home. After a little while, we exit the plane, grabbing our bags before leaving. Luca bumps into an older woman, who turns around with her finger pointed, ready to scold Luca. But the instant she sees him, she freezes. Dropping down her finger and her eyes opening very wide. Before she can say anything, I grab Luca, lifting him up into my arms. Drake grabs my bag and follows me and Gabriel as we quickly hurry out of the airport. A car is already waiting for us, as I dive into the backseat with Luca. Slamming the door shut while Gabriel and Drake put our bags in the car, before joining us. Drake hops into the front seat, giving the driver an address I don’t recognize. He turns to face me, a soft expression on his face,

“I have a surprise that may make you feel better”

“More of mama’s friends?!” Luca says, looking around the seat at Drake

Drake just laughs and nods his head, as the car pulls away.

After about 30 minutes and the palace in view, the car turns down a bumpy gravel road and stops in front of a secluded little cottage.We all clamber out of the car, Drake and Gabriel walking around to the trunk to collect our bags. Luca stays by my side, as the front door swings open.

“Hana?!” I gasp, Luca looking up at me curiously

“Riley!” Hana squeals, coming out of the house

I run towards Hana, jumping into her arms. We both begin to cry, as I pull back to look at her.

“Hana, you’re so-”

“Beautiful, Riley, you look amazing!” Hana says cutting me off.

Hana looks stunning. She is just as thin as she was before, her hair a little shorter, her bangs grown out now. She has on a little make up and small bags under her eyes, but she is still Hana. Luca runs his arms around my thigh, gazing up at me and Hana.

“Oh, sorry love” I grin at him, wiping away my tears “Lucas, this is Hana, Hana this is Lucas”

Hana kneels down in front of me, holding out a hand to Luca.

“Hi, Lucas. It is so nice to finally meet you” She grins at him

“Hi Hana, it’s nice to meet you too. But everyone calls me Luca now” he grins at her “Can I have a hug?” he asks shyly

“Of course you can, bring it in” Hana smiles, as he wraps his arms around her neck

“You are just so sweet!” Hana giggles, standing up

A moment later, a man comes out of the house, carrying a small little girl.

“Hello, you must be Riley, Hana has told me all about you, I’m Akiro” he smiles at me, extending his hand “And this is out daughter, Kaya”

“It’s so nice to meet you too, hi Kaya” I say, waving at the small girl

She smiles at me, burrowing her face into Akiro’s neck a little more.

“Kaya, don’t be shy. Riley is your godmother” Hana says softly, locking eyes with me as I begin to feel the tears form,

“Godmother?” I ask, stunned

“Yes and before you leave, we have to have her baptism” Hana chuckles

Upon hearing the okay from her mother, Kaya holds her arms out to me.

I gently take her from Akiro, gazing into her big brown eyes. She really is the spitting image of Hana.

“Hi Kaya, I’m Riley” I smile at her

“Hello Riley” She says to me, pulling me in for a kiss, before holding out her arms to go back to Akiro.

“Daddy’s girl” Hana grins

Akiro and Hana turn to greet Drake and Gabriel, before we all enter the house. Akiro hands Kaya to Hana, as he helps Drake and Gabriel with the bags. Hana and I sit on the couch, while Kaya pulls Luca away to show him her play room. I rest my head on Hana’s shoulder, glad to be back for a brief second.

“You know, there is a ball tonight. To honor some noble or something. I was thinking, tonight would be a good time to put on one of those dresses. Maybe see Liam first, by yourself” Drake grins

“Of course” I nod, my stomach turning into one giant knot at the thought

“You know what? How about we go out, just us girls and I buy you a new dress.” Hana smiles at me “I mean it, my treat.”

A few hours later, as the sun sets outside, I retreat to my room to change. As I zip the back of the beautiful golden dress Hana bought me, Luca knocks softly on my door before coming in.

“Wow mama, you look so pretty!” Luca smiles at me “He’s gonna love you”

All the blood in my body rushes to my cheeks when I hear him say that.

“Thank you baby, escort me downstairs?” I grin at him, ignoring the fact that my stomach is five seconds away from falling out of my butt onto the floor.

As Luca’s holds my hand down the staircase, a chorus of “Wow’s” meet me at the bottom.

“Uh, McEwan, you always did know how to clean up nice” Drake blushes

“Thanks Walker” I tease back “Shall we?”

“We shall” Drake says, holding out his arm as I rest my hand on his bent elbow

“Luca, you be on your best behavior and then, be even better” I smile at him, blowing him a kiss as Drake and I leave the house and hop in the waiting limo.

The limo pulls out of the driveway, bringing us closer to the palace.

“Drake, I’m gonna be sick” I say, covering my mouth with my hand

Drake frantically looks around him, before apologetically handing me a small garbage can. I hold it up to my face, as the contents of my stomach come heaving out into the little can. I set it down slowly, making sure to not knock it over.

“Sorry” I sigh at Drake as he hands me a tissue and a pack of breath mints “Thanks”

I wipe my mouth, carefully trying not to wipe off the lipstick. As I pop a breath mint into my mouth, the limo pulls up to the palace. Slowly, it crawls to the entrance, as each limo stops to let out another noble couple. Finally, our limo stops, a palace staff opening the door. Drake hops out, holding his hand out to me. I slowly take his hand, taking in slow breaths, preparing myself.

I hold on tightly to Drake’s arm, making him chuckle in my direction. A few nobles notice me, casting me long looks. Some of them confused, as if they have seen me before. Drake brings me to a table near the back and I thank whoever made this seating chart. Unless it was Madeleine. Nobles continue to pile into the ballroom. Drake gets up, grabbing us drinks and some food. I down the whiskey he brings, realizing that it wasn’t for me and I’ve left him with a flute of champagne. He chuckles, heading back to the bar.

I turn my head as trumpets sound. Madeleine strides in first, a small grin on her face, as she takes a seat at the main table. The trumpets sound again, as Liam follows in after her moments later. I almost don’t recognize him. His face so regal but also so sullen. So distraught. Drake comes back to the table, gently rubbing my arm. I give him a small smile, as Liam stands at the center of the table and thanks the nobles for coming out. He thanks a specific family and then takes his seat next to Madeleine. She leans towards him and whispers something with a grin on her face, but all he does is look away from her. Barely acknowledging her, she gets up and walks away. Leaving Liam alone at the table.

“Now, Drake, I’m going now” I say, my heart beating faster

“Alright, I’ll follow behind if you need me” Drake says

My palms are sweaty and clammy at the same time. I feel like I am going to pass out, my head is spinning and my stomach. Oh my stomach, I should’ve bought that little garbage can in with me. But now’s not the time for vomiting. I force myself to stand up, I hold onto the edge of the table briefly, before pushing myself towards him. Towards Liam. As I make my way across the ballroom, people begin whispering.

“It’s the American! She’s back!”

“Oh no, the trainwreck, what is she here to steal our king again?”

“Does Madeleine know shes here?”

As the whispers grow louder, it catches Liam’s attention. He looks up from his plate, scanning the nobles before his baby blue eyes lock onto mine. He face, so hard and sullen, suddenly soft and elated. My feet stop moving, as he hastily gets up, knocking his chair over behind him. I can see him mouth my name but the room begins to spin. He comes around the table, gently pushing nobles out of his way.

Drake’s hand is on my shoulder, his mouth is moving but I can’t hear his words.

“I can’t do this” escapes from me, barely audible

I swing on my heel to face Drake, desperation suddenly taking over the fear.

“Drake, I can’t do this. Get me out of here. I can’t do this here or now, I just can’t face him like this” I begin to pant, my chest constricting.

Drake grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door. He’s talking but I can’t hear him. My thoughts suddenly filled with Liam. The sadness on his face. How quickly it disappeared when he looked at me.

When he looked at me.

Suddenly, as if someone pulled the cotton from my ears, I hear him behind us.

“Riley! Riley! Drake! Stop!” He yells

We run outside, the limo pulling to a stop in front of us.

“No! Riley, please! Riley don’t leave!” Liam yells, his voice pleading “Guards! Guards! Stop them! Drake! Drake stop!”

Drake swings the limo door open as the guards begin to descend on us. I quickly get in, Drake following and slamming the door shut just as the guard reaches out to grab it.

“Go!” Drake barks at the driver

I can still hear him

“Riley! Riley please! Riley!” Liam screams after us

I shove my hands in my face, sobbing uncontrollably. Drake moves closer to me but I push him away,

“Don’t you see?! It’s him, oh my God” I cry out loud “He is the love of my life! What have I done?!”

I throw myself onto the backseat of the limo. Liam jumps into a car and speeds after us. I wipe my eyes, trying to contain myself. But I just can’t. The emotion spilling out of my body, like lava from a volcano.

“I love him” I whimper, pressing my fingers to the glass, watching a black SUV begin to follow us “I still love him”


End file.
